Angel With A Shotgun
by Loving.And.Awkward
Summary: "A girl. Long hair, dark as the night. Eyes, bright like the stars. She is who you need. She can give you your greatest treasure." Klaus has looked years for this girl, with no luck. What happens when sister Salvatore comes to town, and catches Klaus' eye. Is she "the girl" and if so, what is this great treasure that she can give Klaus? -Longer summary in profile. KlausxOC
1. Prologue

A monster.

A sadistic, careless, impulsive, manipulative, quick-tempered, _monster_.

That is what you are.

I see, a girl. With long hair, dark as the night. Eyes, bright like the stars.

She is who you need. She is the one that you must find.

She can give you your greatest treasure. Not just for you alone, but for your family as well.

But, be careful.

With this treasure comes danger. It will need to be protected.

There are great things to come for you.

You just need to learn to trust and open your heart to others.

Niklaus Mikaelson.

**Angel With A Shotgun  
Chapter One, coming April 4th, 2013.**


	2. You're Beautiful

_You're Beautiful - James Blunt._

_"I saw your face in a crowded place, And I don't know what to do, 'Cause I'll never be with you."_

* * *

_December 2nd, 1864._

Brooklyn clenched her teeth as the strings on her dress got pulled tighter.

She hated this. She hated this dress. She hated the corset. The hair, the make-up, the party. Everything. She hated the world at the moment.

Even if the blue silk and lace dress that she wore was beautiful and soft to the touch. Even if her brown hair was in perfect ringlets, going down her back like a waterfall and pulled half up. Even if her make-up made her look like she was glowing and made her blue eyes look amazing.

She still hated everything.

As for the corset. Well, it was easy to hate something that made it hard to walk, eat, and breathe.

Brooklyn's hand flew to her flat stomach and she bit down on her bottom lip as the strings were pulled, once again, tighter.

She didn't want this party. The party that was said to be for her 18th birthday. It was really just a way for her father to find a bitter, _older_ man who had money to marry her off to.

Brooklyn knew that she wasn't her father's favorite, her two brothers were on top of that list. But did he really _hate_ her that much and wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible.

"Miss. You are all ready." One of the two maids bowed her head as she stepped back.

Brooklyn nodded as she tried to stand up straighter.

They both seemed to know that they weren't wanted because they quickly got their things together and left the room.

Brooklyn just stared at the mirror.

Even though she hated the world right now, she did have to say. She looked beautiful. But, the fact that she looked amazing did nothing for her mood. In fact, it made it worse.

Brooklyn sighed as she thought of the sweaty, ageing men who were just down the stairs, waiting to meet her. And her father, who was downstairs waiting to marry her off.

Not even her brothers could make her feel better. And they tried. Though, she had a feeling that they would have tried harder if it wasn't for Miss. Pierce

Even if Katherine was one of Brooklyn's only friends. In fact, she _was_ Brooklyn's only friend. Father never let her leave the house. Still, she hated to the fact they she was playing both of her brothers. Anyone who messed with her brothers were not on a good page with her.

"Miss."

Brooklyn turned around and saw one of the maids that helped with her dress standing in the doorway. "They are ready for you now."

Brooklyn sighed as she nodded her head.

Taking one last look in the mirror, Brooklyn followed the maid out the door and down the hall.

As she got closer to the ballroom, she could hear the laughter and music from all the people in inside.

Just hearing this made her palms get sweaty and her stomach to knot.

Once she rounded the corner, and smile broke out onto her face when she saw her two brothers waiting for her.

"I must say sister. You clean up very well." Damon smirked as Brooklyn walked towards them, not noticing the maid walk off.

"Thank-you Damon." Brooklyn rolled her eyes by still smiled at him.

"Damon." Stefan warned before looking at his sister. "You look beautiful."

"Thank-you." Brooklyn smiled at Stefan. "Where is Katherine?"

"She was here just a moment ago, but she said she had to leave, there was something important she had to attend to." Stefan explained, and Brooklyn could see the disappointment on his face, which kind of hurt her.

"Oh." Was all the she could say.

She was excited that Katherine wasn't going to be at the party, as bad as it sounded. Brooklyn liked to spend time with Katherine, when her brother's weren't around and it was just the two of them.

"Well, little sister," Damon said, trying to lighten the mood. "Are you ready for your party?"

"Do you not mean, are you ready to go dance with thousands of old, sweaty man and get married off. Then no. I am not ready." Brooklyn crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"It is good to see you are in a good mood than." Damon mumbled.

"Let us try to enjoy the night," Stefan said, trying to keep the peace.

"I will try, but I am making no promises." said Brooklyn.

"Of course you would not." Damon sighed.

"Before we go in," Stefan reached into his suit and pulled out a small box wrapped up. "Happy Birthday Brook."

Brooklyn looked at them both, surprised.

"Who both did not have to get me anything." She told them as she took the gift in her hands.

"We know," Stefan smiled. "But what type of brother's would we be if we did not."

Brooklyn smiled at him before she looked down at the box in her hands and started to unwrap the gift.

Under the wrapping paper, was a velvet ring box. Carefully, Brooklyn lifted up the cover and gasped as she looked inside.

It was the most beautiful ring she had even seen. The thin gold band, the simple, small, oval blue gem that was in the middle. It was so simple, yet so beautiful.

"It was mother's," Damon explained, which made Brooklyn look up at him with wide eyes. "She left it with me before she passed. We both thought that you would like it."

Brooklyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was only one when her mother died, giving birth to Stefan, and Damon was six. Did he really keep this ring safe for that long?

Brooklyn felt tears come to her eyes.

"Thank-you." She said, giving Stefan a hug, then Damon. "Both of you."

"I take it you like the gift." Damon smirked.

Brooklyn laughed, which made both brothers feel better. At least her mind was of the meaning of the party.

"I love it." She smiled as she slide the ring on her right ring finger.

"Excuse me," a maid said from behind them. "Your father said it is time." The maid then turned and walked off again.

The mood around the three of them dropped, as they remembered what was behind the closed doors.

Brooklyn sighed as Stefan walked over to his older sister's right side.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering her his arm.

Brooklyn gave him a small smile and took his arm. "We shall."

Damon then walked up to her other side.

"Are you ready?" He asked, also offering her his arm.

"No." Brooklyn sighed, taking his arm, the small falling off her face. "Let's go."

The double doors flew opened and the three Salvatore's walked in and down the stairs.

The moment she stepped in that room, Brooklyn's biggest fear came alive. Yes, she saw she young-looking men, but on their arm she also saw a beautiful women. Mostly, there were older, fatter and grayer men all around the room. Some of them looked bored, others gave her a smile that sent shivers down her spine.

Damon must have seen the smiles too because she felt his arm tighten around hers and when she took a peek at him, she saw his narrowed eyes. When she looked over at Stefan, she also saw his set jaw.

Even though she was older than him, Stefan was so protective of her. That was one of the things she loved about him.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Brooklyn turned to Stefan who gave her a small smile before going to stay with the rest of the crowd.

The one good thing about this party, was that she got to dance with both her brother's first.

Damon lead her to the dance floor, where there were already some other couples dancing to the music.

Damon took Brooklyn's hand and started to lead her in the dance. He knew that she wasn't much of a dancer. Which was another reason she wasn't excited about tonight.

The first half of the dance, they were both silent. Brooklyn's mind, as much as she tried not to think about it, kept wandering to all the men she would be dancing with tonight.

_This is going to be a long night._ Brooklyn sighed.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I am not okay." Brooklyn told him. "I have to dance with all of these old men and by the end of the night, father will have found me a groom." Brooklyn tied to blink back the tears. "I do not want to marry a stranger Damon."

"You know that if there was something I could do, I would." Damon told her. "You also know that I am more of the fun brother. Stefan is better at this than me."

Brooklyn gave a little laugh. "You are right. And that is why I love you."

"And you are a beautiful, smart, young woman Brookie." Damon said as he came to a stop when he saw Stefan walking up to them. "That is why I love you."

"May I?" Stefan asked, holding out his hand.

"She is all yours brother." Damon placed Brook's hand in Stefan's.

"Thank-you Damon." Brook smiled at him before he walked off. But, her smile turned into a glared. "And do not call me Brookie."

Stefan laughed as Damon smirked.

"Of course... Brookie."

Brooklyn shook her head with a smile on her face as Damon walked off and Stefan lead the next dance.

She thought about talking to Stefan about how she felt, but decided not to. She just wanted to enjoy this dance before she was forced in the arms of a stranger.

Her and Stefan made small talk thought out the dance, which is the why Brooklyn liked it. He also didn't ask her how she was feeling. Which was another thing she liked.

All to soon, the music ended and Giuseppe Salvatore walked over to his son and daughter.

"Stefan." He nodded to his son, before looking at Brooklyn. "I have some people for you to met. Follow me."

Giuseppe then turned back around and started to walk around.

"Lucky me." Brooklyn mumbled.

"It will be okay." Stefan gave his sister a quick hug then let her go.

"Thank-you Stefan." Brooklyn smiled before turning around and walking to catch up with her father.

Once Brooklyn catch up to her father, he was standing next to an older man, about the age of forty. He had a round belly and was about 5'9 with graying hair and dull brown eyes.

"Brooklyn. This is Kevin Walters." Giuseppe introduced them.

"Miss. Salvatore," Kevin Walters gave her a smirk that made her want to turn and run away. He then held out his hand to her. "Would you care for a dance?"

Brooklyn from Walters' hand to her father, who was giving her a look that told her if she didn't behave, then she was in deep trouble.

Sighing, Brooklyn placed her tiny hand in his sweaty one. "Of course."

* * *

Brooklyn couldn't have been more right when she said that it was going to be a long night.

It was a long _and_ horrible night.

She lost count of how many sweaty men she had danced with. Some were somewhat nice and respected her. Others didn't.

She was now dancing with someone by the name of Peter Fell and he was one of the ones who didn't really care for her and had little to no respect.

As they danced, he kept going on and on about the land her owned, all his money, and other things that Brooklyn really didn't care about. Really, Brooklyn wasn't even listening or paying attention to what he was saying.

She did start paying attention however, when she felt his hand make its way down her back.

"What are you doing?" Brooklyn stopped dancing and pushed him away.

"Now listen here _girl_," he narrowed his eyes at her. "You better respect me and give me what I want if you want my money."

There is something that should be known about Brooklyn. She was a shy girl. She didn't really like talking to people. But when it came to people talking back to her and telling her what to do, besides her father, it was like she became a different person.

"I do not care about your money and I will not respect you." Brooklyn glared at him. "I do not respect people who do not respect me."

Brooklyn could tell that Fell was about to raise his hand by the way he clenched and unclenched his fist. "Why you little-"

"Excuse me. May I cut in?"

Brooklyn turned around and the first thing she saw was a pair of beautiful sky blue eyes. She had to stop herself from gasping at how beautiful they were.

"Actually you can not. So if you-"

"Yes. You may." Brooklyn spoke before she could stop herself. A part of her want to dance with this mystery man. The other part just didn't want to dance with Peter Fell anymore.

The blue-eyed beauty held out his hand and Brooklyn took his warm, rough yet gently hand in hers.

_Finally someone without sweaty hands_.

She heard Peter Fell march off, more than likely going to find her father and tell him that she was dancing with a younger man without his permission. But she didn't care, she was going to enjoy this moment.

The first few moments were silent. Blue eyes kept staring at Brooklyn as she tried to think of something to say.

"Thank-you." Brooklyn finally said.

"It was no problem love." He smirked at her, but it wasn't the kind of smirk that made her want to run. "You did not particularly look like you were enjoying yourself."

Brooklyn sighed. "I really have not been enjoying myself all night."

The man raised an eyebrow at her. "And why not, may I ask?"

Brooklyn thought about it for a moment, wondering if she should tell him or not. Finally, she spoke.

"Because this birthday party is more of a 'marry-me-off' party." Brooklyn told her, then blushed. "I am sorry for being so forward."

"I do not mind love." The man smiled, showing off his dimples, which made Brooklyn's heart pound in her chest. "I take it you are Brooklyn Salvatore then."

"Yes, that would be me." Brooklyn blushed, liking the way her name sounded with his accent. "And may I ask your name sir?"

"Nik."

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow. "Just Nik?"

"Just Nik." He nodded his head with a smile.

"Well, _Nik,_" Brooklyn smiled. "Thank-you for saving me from that horrible dance partner."

"It was my pleasure sweetheart." Nik smirked, but it then fell off his face. "May I ask why you are to be married off?"

"Money, of course. That is all my father thinks about really." Brooklyn mentally slapped herself. What was wrong with her? "I am sorry again-"

"It is fine. You have no need to apologize." He chuckled.

"So, what brings you to this party?" Brooklyn asked, wanting to change the topic.

"I am not from around here. Just passing through and I wanted to spend my last night out of the house."

"Really? And where are you from? May I ask?" Brooklyn asked, interested.

"England."

"Really? What is it like over there?" Brooklyn's shone brightly with interest.

"Beautiful. I take it you have never been."

Brooklyn shook her head. "I have never been anywhere outside of Mystic Falls."

"Well, what are some places you would like to visit?" He asked, seeming like he was actually interested in knowing about her.

"I would love to visit Rome sometime..." Brooklyn told him, then sighed. "I guess that will be hard to do once I am married."

He seemed to be thinking about something, like what he should say next. At this time, Brooklyn really looked at him. At his curly light-brown hair and of course, his light blue eyes that contrasted with his pearl-white skin. He seemed to be about 5'11, which was tall for Brooklyn seen she was only 5'3. Then, he finally spoke.

"That is a beautiful ring."

Brooklyn looked down at their intertwined hands. "Thank-you. It is a birthday gift from my brothers." She then looked down at the floor. "It was my mothers before she passed."

"I am sorry."

Brooklyn looked up at him, and saw that he meant it. That he was truly sorry for something that wasn't his fault.

"It is alright. It was over seventeen years ago."

"But that does not making it any easier."

Brooklyn honestly didn't know what to say to that, so she decided to change the topic again.

"So Nik. Where are you heading to now?"

"I do not know really. I guess wherever I end up."

"It must be nice. To be able to travel the world." Brooklyn looked down.

"Is that what you want to do?" Nik asked her, making her look up.

"Yes. I would love to travel." Brooklyn told him honestly.

"Then do it. There is so much to the world Brooklyn. Do not be trapped. There is a whole other world out there for you to see. Music, art, _genuine_ beauty. You could see it all. You could have it all."

Brooklyn chuckled bitterly, "My father would never allow it."

Suddenly, Nik stopped dancing and gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"Brooklyn, do not settle. I want you to remember what I told you and _try_ to make it happen. Try to get out of this little town. Try and see the world."

Before Brooklyn could respond, Nik spoke again.

"I am afraid that I must be going now." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Brooklyn Salvatore."

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe someday our paths will cross..."

"Well, until then Nik." She gave him a small smile.

Nik nodded and gave her a dimpled smile. "Until then."

"Brooklyn."

Brooklyn turned around and saw her father walked up to her. She turned back around, only to see Nik wasn't there anymore.

"Peter Fell told me that you were not respecting him. I thought I told you to behave or..."

But, Brooklyn wasn't listening to her father, she just kept thinking about Nik and what he told her.

_Try to get out of this little town. Try and see the world._

* * *

After hours of endless dances and being throw from the arms of one man to the next, the party was finally over.

Of course, the whole time Brooklyn couldn't stop think about what Nik told her. And his blue eyes. And his curly light-brown hair. And his dimple smile.

Basically, she couldn't stop think about Nik.

Sighing, Brooklyn push open her bedroom door and closed it gently behind her. The maids tried to follow her in to help her undress, but she sent them away. Mainly because she just wanted to be alone. And because the maids take to long and she just wanted to rip the stupid dress and corset off right away.

With a bit of difficulty, Brooklyn started to undress and put on her night grown, which was way more comfy then her ball grown.

Really, she didn't want to sleep. Going to sleep meant that tomorrow morning would come faster, which meant she would meet her groom faster. Something she didn't want to do.

Brooklyn kind of alright knew who the groom was. Peter Fell. She danced with him the most out of all the men. And, she had a feeling that he had the most money and land out of the other men too.

That, and he father knew she couldn't stand him.

Brooklyn had just finished take out her hair, letting you long curls flow all the way down her back, when she heard a voice behind her.

"I see you had a good time tonight."

Spinning around, Brooklyn saw Katherine standing behind her, still in her green dress that she wore all day.

"Katherine. I did not hear you come in." Brooklyn said, slightly afraid, though she didn't know why. "How come you did not attend the party?"

"I had something important that had to be done." Katherine shrugged. "I did, however, get the change to see you dance with an... _interesting_ person."

Brooklyn gave a nervous laugh. "Well, if interesting is the word you would like to use for all those old, sweaty, men-"

"I am not talking about the older men," Katherine butted in, taking slow steps towards Brooklyn. "I am talking about a sandy-haired, blue-eyed... _young man_."

Now Brooklyn was confused. "You are talking about Nik?"

"Nik." Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Of course he would not use the other name?"

"What other name?" Brooklyn asked.

What was up with Katherine? Sure, she acted a bit.. odd a couple of times before. But this, this was just plain weird.

Katherine, who was now standing right in front Brooklyn, stared at her before her eyes flicked down to the ring that was still on her finger.

"What a beautiful ring."

First Nik, now Katherine. Brooklyn knew that it was a beautiful ring, and she loved it, but they were really the only two who said anything about. Not that she thought any of the _other_ men would really say anything.

"Thank-you. It is a birthday gift from Damon and Stefan." Brooklyn told her. "It was our mothers."

"And it is a good thing you now have it."

Brooklyn looked at Katherine, confused. "What are you-"

Before she could finish, Katherine's face changed. Black veins appeared under her eyes and two fangs came down.

Brooklyn didn't even have time to blink before Katherine bit into her wrist then pushed it to Brooklyn's lips, making her blood run down her throat.

Once she pulled away, Brooklyn's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to rid of the blood, and she back up until she banged into her dresser.

"What are you doing?!"

"Well you see. I want you brothers all to myself. But, unfortunately for me, they love their darling sister too much to leave her behind," Katherine explained. "And I know the moment I change them and they figure out what is happening, they will _try_ and leave me. To keep you safe. But, if I show them that sis is also changed, they will have to stay with me. If they don't, then it's goodbye sister."

Brooklyn didn't understand most of what Katherine had just said. Change? What did she mean by change? And did she really think that both her brothers would stay with her? Brooklyn knew that it was only a matter of time until they both came to their senses and leave her.

Katherine started to walk towards Brooklyn, but she quickly turned to her right and started to run to the door.

She didn't even get five steps before Katherine was in front of her again.

"What are you going to do to me?" Brooklyn asked, her voice shaking.

Katherine just shook her head, looking at Brooklyn.

"Happy Birthday Brooklyn."

Brooklyn didn't have time to think about what was happening. One minute she was looking at Katherine, confused and scared. The next, she felt and heard a sickening crack come from her neck and she fell into darkness.

* * *

**There you have it. ****I'm interested in hearing what your thoughts are on the story so far. So please, leave a review and tell me if I should continue or if I'm just wasting my time.**

******Also, sorry if any of the characters seem OOC. I tired my hardest to explain as much as possible in this chapter but also keep the character, well, in character.**


	3. Welcome Home

_Welcome Home - Radical Face._

_"You can throw them out or keep them in your mason jars. I've come home."_

* * *

_September 21st, 2010_

Klaus ran a hand through his curly light-brown hair before he poured himself another glass of scotch.

He gazed out the window, looking out at the night sky and dark forest as he downed the scotch in one gulp.

He was glad that everyone had gone off to their rooms. He need some quiet. Some time to think. Alone.

To say that the day had been eventful would be an understatement.

Not only had Elijah been undaggered, the Bennett witch and her mother thought it was a good idea to open the coffin that he didn't want to be opened. Ever.

Not to mention that the two Salvatore brothers came over for dinner and thought they could play him for a fool. Then, his own brother turned on him and let the rest of the family out of their coffins.

Just thinking about all this made Klaus pour himself, yet another, drink and down it.

His family was back. Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah. Even their mother. They were all together.

Klaus didn't know if he should be glad about that. Or not.

The fact that him and all his siblings were together, yes he was somewhat glad. The fact that his mother was back, not so much.

Then again, his siblings didn't really think much of him at the moment. He did dragged them after all. Kol for over a century. Finn for 900 years.

Then there was his mother, who claimed that she wanted them to be a family again.

As much as Klaus wanted to believe this, he found it very hard. One reason being that he didn't trust people. Another being that he killed her, and she just forgave him. Just like that.

This was too much to think about.

Klaus went to pour himself another drink when one of his sketch books caught his eye.

Putting down the glass, Klaus picked up the book.

It had been nearly 90 years since he last opened the book. The last time being the night he dragged Rebekah. When he met Stefan Salvatore for the first time.

Normally, Klaus never had the book out in the open for someone to see. But, he took it out the night the saved Caroline Forbes.

He told her that she could see the world. That there was a beautiful world waiting for her. It wasn't until after he said these words that he realize how familiar they were.

Even though that was days ago, he still never opened it.

But, that was about to change.

Carefully, Klaus opened the book to be meet with aged paper and black lines. The black lines formed a gorgeous young women in a beautiful ball grown and long hair that flowed down her back. But, the most detail was put in her face. The way her eyes shone with interest and how her smile looked like it could light up the room. Across the top of the page was the words _Happy Birthday Brooklyn_ in elegant writing and it was dated in the corner. _December 2nd, 1864._

Ever since Klaus meet Brooklyn, he couldn't get her out of his head. And it didn't really help that when he needed to get his mind off something we would, well used to, draw her.

He didn't know what came over him that night at the party. He simply went there for a little bite to eat. Then, he saw her. She was dancing with an older man, who seemed to be going on and on but she wasn't listening.

His first thought was to get her out of the room and have a little drink. But when he seen that man move his hand down her back, something snapped and before her knew what he was doing, we walked over and asked her to dance.

He told her to see the world. To get out of that, this, little town.

He still didn't know if she did or not.

The only reason he was in Mystic Falls at the time was because they were running from Mikael. And he nearly caught them. Klaus decided that him, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol should head to Mystic Falls for a while. Mikael would never look for them there.

To many bad memories. For Mikael. And for Klaus are his siblings.

When Klaus meet Stefan back in the 1920's, and he found out he was a Salvatore, his first thought was to ask back Brooklyn, but he thought against it. One reason being he didn't really want to know. He didn't want to find out that she got married to a bitter old man and never left town. Or worst, he didn't want to know if she was dead.

Though he didn't know why. Why did he care so much about a human?

Then he meet both Salvatore's when he came to Mystic Falls. He found it odd the Salvatore brothers were together without their sister. Plus, he had never once heard them talk about her. So, he assumed the worst.

Klaus wasn't three pages into the book when he heard the door open.

Quickly, but carefully, he put the book away and turned to the door only to see Elijah walk in.

"Niklaus." Elijah said with a nodded as he closed the door behind him.

"Brother." Klaus turned back around and poured them both a drink. "Not out and about with the family I see."

Elijah sighed as Klaus walked over and handed him the drink.

"It had to be done Niklaus." Elijah told him, taking the drink.

"Yes, and I told you I would reunite our family. You didn't have to run to the Salvatore's."

"I know what you said Niklaus." Elijah said with narrowed eyes. "And I know you are a man of your word. But how long would I have to wait until you finally delivered?"

"Elijah. Mikael is gone." Klaus reminded him.

"Exactly. Mikael is gone. So what was the wait brother?"

Before Klaus could speak, the door to the room opened again and Rebekah came walking in.

"You know why Nik didn't undagger us right away Elijah." She said as she walked over to the table and poured a drink. "He wanted to build up his hybrids."

Klaus sighed. "Bekah..."

"That is why you are making hybrids isn't it?" Rebekah glared at him. "I mean, Mikael is gone, so what is the need for them anymore. You want hybrids so you can have a substitute family."

"And what is this?"

The three Originals turned to the door and saw Kol and Finn walk in.

"A family meeting without us?" Kol mocked putting his hand on his heart. "It is always us Finn, isn't it. We are never included in anything."

Klaus groaned as he finished off the last of his drink. This is not how he wanted to spend his night.

"I'm sorry Nik," Kol smirked. "Am I bugging you?"

"Kol..." Elijah warned.

"You are over 1000 years old. How can you still be so immature?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, someone has to be the fun one in the family." Kol shrugged.

"And how come you are the fun one?" Finn asked, pouring a drink.

"Because dear brother. Elijah is the brains of the family. Finn is the loyal/boring one. Nik is the emotional one and Bekah is the dramatic one. So, I being the only one left, filling the spot of the fun and good-looking one."

"Thanks Kol." Finn grumbled, taking a slip of his drink.

"Is there a reason you are all here?" Klaus growled.

"Well, this is our first night as a family since, like 900 years ago." Kol said. "Shouldn't we spend it together? Get to know what each other has been up to over the years."

"No." Klaus snapped.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Kol smirked. "Finn you go first."

Finn gave him a look that said 'are-you-serious', and Kol then realized his mistake.

"Right. You have been in a box for nine hundred years." Kol said. "See! This will be fun and fast!"

"Kol. That's enough." Elijah told him.

"Fine," Kol grumbled. "I just have one question."

"What now." said Klaus.

"Did you ever find your mystery girl Nik?"

At these words, everyone froze. Elijah and Rebekah shared a look, knowing that this was not going to end well. Nik just stared at Kol while Finn looked around confused.

"What mystery girl?"

"Right!" A smile broke onto Kol's face. "Finn doesn't know. We must tell him."

"Kol.." Klaus warned.

"Come on Nik. Finn has the right to know. He is family after all." Kol threw his arm around Finn's shoulders and lead him to the couch. "Come on dear brother. I will explain everything."

As Kol and Finn sat down, Elijah sighed know that Kol was going to be over-dramatic with the story, so he walked over to the chair and sat down, while Rebekah sat down on the love couch.

Klaus just glared at them all. This was not something he really wanted to talk about at the moment.

Elijah and Rebekah knew, that ever since he mistaken Katerina Petrova to be the mystery girl, he didn't like to talk about the prophecy.

In his defense, Katerina fit the prophecy. She was a girl, with long, dark hair and bright eyes. And she was going to give him his greatest treasure. His hybrids.

Then, of course, Katerina went and got herself turned into a vampire.

When Klaus met and found out about Elena Gilbert, he thought it could be her. But, at the same time, a small part of him figured it wouldn't work.

And he thought he was right when he tried to make his first lot of hybrids and it didn't work.

But, when he found out she was still alive and that her blood was what he needed to make his hybrids live. He knew that the prophecy was about her.

Still, it didn't feel right. As much as it made sense, for Elena Gilbert to be the girl in the prophecy, Klaus knew that he was missing something.

The one good thing, Kol didn't know that he mistaken Katerina for the girl.

"Nik, are you going to join us for story time?" Kol smirked.

Klaus glared at Kol as he walked over and sat down in one of the chairs, a full glass in hand.

"It was back in the 1200's," Kol begun the story. "Our brother went to find a witch to see if she could help with our cold, bad-tempered, hostile-"

"Kol." Elijah warned.

"-father. But instead of getting help with Mikael, the witch gave Nik a prophecy. It said that Nik would find this long hair, bright-eyed beauty and she would give him his great treasure. But he had to protect said treasure, for with this treasure came danger. The last I heard, Nik spent years looking for the girl, but has had no luck. So, I would like to know if he found her." Kol turned to look at Klaus.

"No Kol. I haven't found her." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I thought you said that the doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert was the-"

"Bekah." Klaus growled.

"Doppelgänger?" Kol's face lite up. "Now Nik, who is this Elena Gilbert?"

Klaus sighed. _I'm in for a long night_. He thought as he downed his drink.

* * *

"Well. This has been an eventful night." Damon said as him and Stefan walked through the front door of the Boarding House.

"Do you think it was a good idea?" Stefan asked, closing the door behind him.

"Did I think it was a good idea to let all the Originals loose on the world?" Damon poured himself a drink before he turned to look at Stefan. "Of course not."

Stefan ran a hand though his hair as he walked over and threw himself onto the couch. "Do you think we will ever have a normal life?"

"A normal life?" Damon raised his eyebrow as he took a slip from his drink. "I don't even know the definition of normal anymore."

"Normal: The usual, typical, expected or average." A voice came from behind them, making Stefan jump up and Damon to turn around.

But before either of them could even think of attacking, an eighteen year old girl about 5'3, with long wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes, dressed in black skinny jeans, a light blue flowy top, heels and a leather jacket came around the corner.

"Then again, you never were the brightest, were you?"

"Brooklyn?!" They both yelled in shock.

Brooklyn laughed. "Good to see I can still make you both speechless. And please. Call me Brooke. Brooklyn just makes me think I'm in trouble or something."

Both brothers just continued to stare at their sister.

They couldn't believe it. It was really her. Standing in front of them, was their sister. Their missing sister

"Are you boys just going to stare at me all night?" Brooke crossed her arms, smirking.

"I can't believe it's really you." Stefan said, snapping out of it first.

He walked towards his older sister. Once he was standing in front of her, he looked down at her then pulled her into a hug, something he missed doing.

"Well, believe it." Brooke said softly, smiling.

When her and Stefan pulled apart, Brooke turned to Damon, who was still staring at her.

"Damon?" She asked, now getting concerned. "Are you okay?"

"The last.. the last time I saw you was..."

"1864." Brooke walked over to him.

"Why? Why did you leave?" Damon asked, narrowing his eyes.

For someone who didn't know Damon as well as Brooke and Stefan, they would have thought this was completely out of character for him. But, Damon had a big soft spot for his sister and when she just left that night in 1864, it broke him. He was the older brother. He was the one who had to look out of Brooke and Stefan, and he took it to heart when something happened to them, even if he didn't show it.

Brooke sighed. "It's a long story."

"We have all night."

Brooke and Damon stared at each other for a while until Brooke finally broke the quiet.

"Fine. I'll make a deal with you. I'll let you know everything from the time I turned to now, if you do the same."

Before Damon could even open his mouth, Stefan cut in.

"Deal."

Brooke turned and gave him a small smile before grabbing a full bottle of whiskey and three glass.

"What's that for?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When I said it was a long story, I wasn't joking." said Brooke as she walked over to the couch and placed the bottle and glasses on the table, pouring up the drinks.

Damon and Stefan shared a look before walking over to the couches, joining their sister.

"So I guess I should start from the beginning." Brooke sighed.

"That would be a good place to start." Damon said as he picked up his drink from the table.

"Okay. First, what do you guys know?" Brooke asked. She didn't want to spend a lot of time explain something they already knew.

"Just that you went to your room after the party. Then, a few hours later, we heard father scream then found him on the floor and you were gone." Stefan told her, taking a slip of his drink.

"Alright." Brooke took a deep breath. "After the party was over I did go back to my room. A few minutes later, Katherine came in the room and she was acting... weirder then normal. Then, she suddenly shoved her wrist to my mouth. I had no clue what was going on and was freaking out. She started to go on saying how she wanted you both all to herself and she was going to use me against you two."

"How?" Stefan asked as Damon downed his glass.

"She said that she was going to change me - which she did - and tell you both that if you stayed with her, she would keep me alive and if you didn't, well..."

"Bitch." Damon mumbled, starting his second glass.

Brooke stared at him, concerned, for a moment before continuing. "Anyways, she snapped my neck and when I woke up, she was gone."

"Gone?" Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Why was she gone if she wanted to turn you to use against us? She wouldn't just leave you there."

"I found out after that George Lockwood came for her and they made a deal. She gave him the moonstone if he-"

"Helped fake her death." Damon butted in.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, how did you-"

"We'll get to that we it's our turn." Stefan told her.

"Alright," Brooke took some of her drink before continuing. "When I woke up, I was alone, and scared. I couldn't think straight. You both know what its like. That, on top of being alone - it's horrible. I stayed in my room, freaking out. I was thirsty, any little sound sounded like a bomb going off. I kind of wanted Katherine to come back so she could tell me what the hell was going on. After a few hours, I walked out into the hallway, trying to find Katherine. Father most have heard me somehow because the next thing I knew he was coming out of his room. Father being father, told me to go to my room and starting calling me names, insulting me, you know, being the loving father he was." Brooke stopped to take another slip, he eyes dark. "I slowly turned and started to make me way to my room, he was still insulting me, when something in me just snapped. Then next thing I know, I felt this horrible pain in my head and I fell to the ground, fathers blood all over my face."

"You complete the transition." Stefan concealed. Damon was now on his fourth glass.

Brooke nodded, finishing off her glass then pouring herself a new one.

"Emily stopped me before I killed him. She then told me how to compel him. After he was back safe and sound in his room, she explained to me what happened and that I was now a vampire."

"That still doesn't explain how come you left." said Damon.

"Let me finish." Brooke glared at him. "When she was done explaining everything to me, I told her everything Katherine told me. We then came to the conclusion that the only way to keep me safe - and to keep the both of you from having to spend forever with that bitch - was for me to run away."

"Which is what you did." Stefan said, pouring himself another glass.

Brooke nodded. "I ran back to me room, cleaned up, packed a few things then got the hell out of there before Katherine came back."

"I don't understand one thing," Damon leaned forward on his elbows. "How come you just didn't let us know?"

"Would you believe me?" Brooke asked. "If I ran into your room and told you that I, your sister, was now a vampire, turned by the girl that you both loved, and I had to run away, would you believe me?"

When they both didn't say anything, Brooke knew she had her answer.

"But you knew we were vampires?" asked Stefan.

"I said I run away, not that I run out of town."

"So you were in town the whole time?"

"I left after you both turned." Brooke told them. "So I know all about father turning Katherine in, you both going to save her. Father shooting you two. The tomb vampires. Everything."

"Good. One less thing we have to go over." Damon mumbled darkly, bringing his drink to his lips.

"So, you must also know that we have, and want, nothing to do with Katherine anymore." Stefan asked. "Other wise you wouldn't be talking about her like this."

"No, I could care less now if she can hear every word I'm saying." Brooke took a slip of her drink. "But, if you two did have anything to do with her, then I would be really concerned and start thinking that you both are insane."

"You really have changed Brooke," Damon told her. "You aren't the same girl you were."

"I am. This girl was just hiding under the shy little human girl." Brooke gave him a smile. "Besides, traveling the world by yourself, you kinda need to have a back bone."

"So, you traveled the world then." Stefan gave a small smile.

Brooke's face broke out into a big grin. "Yes. I have been all over. Brazil, China, England, Rome, Mexico, even Canada." Brooke laughed. "But, I really have missed you guys."

"How come you didn't come to us sooner?" Damon question.

Brooke sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I part of me was scared. I didn't know how you would react. Another part of me just wanted to see the world before I had to come in your drama filled lives."

"Now how do you know our lives are filled with drama?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Because they always are." Brooke gave him a smirk. "Speaking of, now tell me what you two have been up to the past 150 years?"

* * *

Klaus glared into the fire as he finished off his glass. Not even half way through tell Kol about the doppelgängers - yes, both Katerina and Elena - Klaus switched from scotch to something stronger.

Now, finally after hours of talking, putting up with Kol, and almost killing Kol many times, Klaus was alone.

If Klaus was every wondering why he dagger Kol in the first place, he was reminded tonight. Kol is just so bloody annoying.

As Klaus just stood there, staring at the fire, he heard the door open.

"I will dagger whoever is walking through that door." Klaus threatened as the door closed.

"It is just me brother."

_At least it's not Kol._ Klaus thought.

"Elijah," Klaus turned around. "Back so soon?"

"I only have a question to ask you Niklaus." Elijah told him as he stopped a few feet away from the fire.

"And what would that be?" Klaus asked as he walked over to fill up his glass one last time.

"You don't believe that Elena Gilbert is the young woman in the prophecy, do you?"

Klaus slowly turned around to face Elijah. Out of all the questions he thought Elijah would ask, that was not one of them.

"Now why would you say that?"

"Just answer the question Niklaus." Elijah glared as he put his hands in his pockets.

Klaus sighed before he took a big gulp of his drink. "No Elijah. I don't believe the that prophecy refers to the doppelgänger."

Both brothers were quiet for a moment until Elijah decided to speak.

"You know, the prophecy could be referring to-"

"Don't say it Elijah." Klaus growled.

"Think about it brother," Elijah tried to reason with him. "It makes sense. Especially from the way you described her to me. She could be a possibility."

"Yes Elijah. Besides the fact that she may not even be alive at the moment."

"There is also the fact that she could be." Elijah replied.

Klaus finished off his drink, placing the glass on the table. He knew that there was no point to arguing with Elijah. Not about this. For some reason, Elijah was dead set on Brooklyn Salvatore being the women in the prophecy, ever since Klaus went home that night on December 2nd, 1864 and told Elijah about what happened. Elijah told him that he must have seen something in her, there was something there that stopped him from wanting to feed on her and to help her instead. He even went as far as saying that it could have been love at first sight, which almost got him a dagger.

"I better get going," Elijah broke Klaus out of his thoughts. "I must run and get some blood bags. We are low and if we want the Ball to run smoothly tomorrow night, we'll need them. Especially for Kol and Finn."

Klaus groaned. The Ball. How could he forget.

Elijah walked towards the door as Klaus turned around and pulled out the sketch book. He opened it to the first paper and stared down at the beautiful women looking up at him.

"And Niklaus." Elijah stopped at the door, turning to Klaus, who was still looking at the paper. "Just remember that there is a possibility that Miss. Salvatore could still be well and walking this Earth as we speak."

* * *

**Thank-you to everyone who review, follow, and favorite this story. I'm glad you all like it so much. Next chapter things will start to get rolling. This one was mostly explaining what has happened over the years.**

**Don't forget to review! I always love hearing what people have to think.**


	4. Little Talks

_Little Talks - Of Monsters And Men._

_"And some days I can't even trust myself. It's killing me to see you this way. 'Cause though the truth may vary. This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_

* * *

"Well, I can see you both had an eventful year or so." Brooke sat down, leaning back on the couch, crossing her legs.

It was now eight in the morning, and they stayed up the whole night. Telling each other what they have been up to. They only took a break little over an hour ago, so they could shower and change.

Honestly, it took a lot longer than Brooke thought. She figured that after Damon and Stefan turned, and both realized what Katherine was up to, they would leave her and travel the world. Like brothers. Going to bars, talking to girls, _seeing the world._

But no. Damon _had _to be in love with Katherine for over 150 years and Stefan _had _to turn into a blood thirsty monster.

Then again, it was stupid for her to think that. This was _her_ brothers after all. They both fell in love with the same girl for god sake! _Twice._

Once Damon and Stefan finished telling her about their lives before they came back to Mystic Falls, she thought that there was no way they could get into anymore trouble then they already had.

But of course not. They had to meet the doppelgänger. They had to both fall in love with her. They both had to bend over backwards to keep her safe.

Even though it took her brothers a long while to get her to agree, Brooke did promise them that she wouldn't judge Elena or compare her to Katherine until she met her.

As much as she hated that they once again fell for a doppelgänger, these were her brothers, and if they said she was nothing like Katherine, they she would believe them, until Elena showed her other wise.

She sat there and listened, memorizing names and people as they told her everything that happened since they came back to their home town.

Elena, the doppelgänger. Bonnie, the Bennett Witch. Caroline, the blonde baby vampire. Tyler, the hybrid. Jeremy, Elena's brother and person who can see ghost. Alaric, the vampire hunter plus Damon's drinking buddy. Matt, the human who was throw into all this.

Then, came the Originals, who they just woke up and let loose on the town.

They told her all about Elijah, Rebekah, Mikael.

Then they told her about Klaus and everything he had done since he got here. By the end of it, even though Brooke never met him before, she wanted to_ at least _slap him hard across the face.

Then again, that wouldn't be a very good first impression.

And she didn't really want to get killed.

"Tell me about it." Damon mumbled, rubbing his temples. "Why did you have to take the liquor away Stefan?"

"I didn't Damon. You drank it all." Stefan told him.

"That could by why my head is pounding."

"That would do it." Brooke smirked as Stefan's phone went off.

"Get that smirk off your face." Damon glared at her, before closing his eyes again.

"I'm sorry. Are you the only one allowed to smirk and joke in this house?" Brooke teased.

"You know. I miss the old you. The quiet, shy, little girl who always listened and did what her big brother told her." Damon sat up, narrowing his eyes.

"Really? Cause I don't."

Damon opened his mouth to say something, But Stefan cut him off.

"As much as I would love to see you two rip each other's hearts out," he stood up, putting his phone back in his pocket. "That was Elena. She wants us to come over."

"Great." Brooke smiled jumping up. "I want to meet this _Elena Gilbert_. See if she is... her own person."

"Brooke. Elena is nothing like Katherine." Stefan told her.

Brooke waved him off as Damon stood up, almost like his headache was never there.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Stefan sighed as he watched his sister walk towards the front door, following behind her.

They climbed into Damon's car, Brooke took the front seat like a big sister would do, making Stefan get in the back. She said she had "over 150 years to make up for all the 'bugging your brothers' time she missed".

The ride to Elena's seemed to take longer then it normally did. Because before, it was just Stefan and Damon, and they didn't really talk much on the way to her house. Now, with Brooke, she didn't stop talking. She was either talking about how different everything looked, seen that the last time she was in Mystic Falls was back in 1864, or she was bugging Damon.

Honestly, Stefan was starting to miss the old Brooke a little bit. But just a little bit.

At least the old Brooke didn't talk or bug them as much.

Though, Stefan was starting to think she was only doing it now to get on Damon's nerves.

Stefan just sat in the back seat and smiled as her watched Brooke and Damon bicker back and front. He really did love his sister and missed her. He was glad they were all back together again. He honestly didn't know how Klaus did it. Klaus loved his family, in his own way. It was family above all for him. To dagger and put your own brothers and sister in a box, Stefan couldn't even think about it.

Then again, they didn't have their father chasing them down trying to kill them.

They pulled into Elena's driveway and the moment the car was shut off, Damon blurred inside.

Brooke smirked as she got out of the car and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I see." Brooke said as her and Stefan walked to the door. "I can't get in. Hiding now are we brother?"

Damon glared at her. "You are like a she-devil. What did you do to the old Brooke?"

"Stop being dramatic Damon." Brooke rolled her eyes as she stopped at the door while Stefan walked in.

"Both of you stop." Stefan said, turning to face Brooke.

Brooke crossed her arms. "Stefan. I'm older than you. You can't tell me what to do."

"But I can." Damon said.

Brooke turned to him and opened her mouth but a voice cut her off.

"Damon? Stefan?"

The two boys turned around, while Brooke looked past them to see Katherine... No Elena... on top of the stairs.

Brooke narrowed her eyes as she sized her up.

Yes. Elena did look just like Katherine. But, there were some difference too. There was the oblivious things, like their hair, the way they dressed.

But, there was something about Elena, Brooke noted as she walked down the stairs.

"Who's this?" she asked, standing in between Damon and Stefan.

"No one." Damon glared. "She was just leaving. Don't even know her name."

"Damon." Stefan warned before turning to Elena. "This is Brooke. Our sister."

Elena stared at Stefan with wide eyes, before turning to Damon, then finally looking at Brooke.

"I didn't know you both had a sister."

"And if she doesn't stop bugging me, then we won't." Damon mumbled.

Elena looked at him confused, before turning to Stefan who gave her the very short version of their story.

"Katherine changed her a few nights before us. She ran away and we didn't know what happened to her. We thought she was dead."

"And she decided it would be nice to come and bug her older brother who she should respect." Damon added.

This time, Elena didn't even look at Damon, she turned to Brooke.

They stared at each other for a few moments, until a smile came on Elena's face.

That's when Brooke saw it.

A genuine smile. Something that she never seen on Katherine's face. The look in her eyes, they were warm and inviting, and the way she didn't cling onto Damon or Stefan. She just stood in the middle of them, like she could hold on own.

Sure, she was still, somewhat, playing with her brother's hearts. But, Brooke now thought that she was just confused.

Well, that's what she hoped.

Elena was nothing like Katherine. And she was going to give Elena a change.

But this didn't mean Elena was in the clear yet.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." Elena smiled.

Brooke smiled back. "Brooklyn. But, call me Brooke."

It was silent, for a few moments, until Stefan spoke.

"You wanted to tell us something?" He looked at Elena.

"Right. Let's go in the kitchen."

The three started to make their way in the kitchen, until Brooke cleared her throat.

"I know we just met and all, but do you think you can invite me in please?"

"Right. Sorry." Elena gave a small smile. "Brooke, will you come in?"

"Now you've done it." mumbled Damon, walking into the kitchen.

"I would love too." Brooke smiled, stepping over the threshold.

They walked into the kitchen and stood around the island.

"I had a run in last time." Elena told them, her hands on the counter. "With Rebekah."

"Rebekah... An Original right?" Brooke looked at Stefan who nodded his head.

"Elena. All the Originals are out of the coffins now. You know that."

"I know. She tried to attacked me for stabbing her in the back."

"Literally." Damon said.

"What do you mean tried?" Brooke asked, crossing her arms.

"Elijah came and stopped her." Elena told them. "It was their mother Ester who was in that coffin."

"The Original Witch?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Some family they have going." Brooke mumbled.

"Wait. How is she alive? I thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out?" Damon questioned.

"I don't know." Elena shrugged. "Maybe she had help from the other side. Elijah said that she wanted to live in peace with her family. Even Klaus."

"I'm confused. Didn't you say that coffin was the weapon to help you kill Klaus?" asked Brooke.

Stefan nodded. "That coffin was the only think stopping Klaus from tearing us to pieces."

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon said.

"Not me," Brooke smirked at him. "I just came into town."

Damon glared at her as Elena continued.

"Look. Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us." Elena told them.

"Didn't Rebekah attack you last night?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

Elena gave her a look as the doorbell rang.

"I believe him." She said as she walked to the door.

As Elena went to the door, Brooke looked at both her brothers.

"Alright, maybe she isn't like Katherine."

"I believe this is where I can say, I told you so." Damon smirked.

Brooke glared at him. "That doesn't mean she's out of the clear yet. I still want to get to know her."

"Just gave her a change." Stefan said, but before he could say anymore, Elena walked back in.

"What's that?" Damon asked, pointing to the letter inside.

She opened it and read aloud,

_"Please join the Mikaelson Family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebrations."_

"Who the hell are the Mikaelson's?" Stefan asked.

Elena looked up at them. "The Original Family."

"Mikaelson...Mikael's son... Clever." Brooke said.

"What? Now they want house-warming gifts?" Damon crossed his arms.

"There's a note on the back." Elena said, flipping over the invitation. "_Elena, I think it's time we finally meet. Ester."_

Stefan and Damon shared a look, while Brook stepped forward.

"Look's like we need to go dress shopping."

"What for. She's not going.'" Damon said.

"And how come?" Elena asked, crossing her arms.

"Elena, it's not a good idea for you to go." Stefan tried to reason with her.

"Right. And it's even a better idea to stand up the Original Witch. Stefan, I love your logic." Brooke crossed her arms.

"You stay out of this." Damon pointed a finger at her. "You don't even know half of what's going on."

"I know enough."

"Brooke. She can't go." Stefan butted in. "Me and Damon will go, see what is going on."

Elena opened her mouth, but Brooke beat her to it.

"Fine," she glared at her brothers, not happy that they won. "But me and Elena are at least going to get something to eat."

"What? Why?" Damon asked, confused.

"Because you won't let us go dress shopping." Brooke shrugged.

"I mean why do you and Elena have to go get something to eat?" He glared.

"Because I want to get to know Elena," Brooke explained. "You know. Make sure she's not like Katherine. Plus, Elena is human. She needs to eat."

"I'm not Katherine." Elena told her in a stern voice.

Brooke gave her a look before turning to her brothers. "She'll be safe with me. You two go. Find some suits or something."

"Brooke. This-"

"Fine." Stefan agreed, cutting Damon off.

"What? You're just going to let them go off on their own?!"

"She wants to get to know Elena," Stefan said, before looking at Brooke. "Just be back on the Boarding house by noon."

"Yes dad." Brooke smiled and rolled her eyes.

Stefan gave her a look before basically dragging Damon out the door, who was telling him how stupid he was and that they didn't even know if they could trust _this_ Brooke yet.

Brooke just rolled her eyes at them.

Once the door was closed, Brooke hold her hand up, telling Elena to not talk. They waited for a few moments until Brooke heard the car start-up and drive off.

"We aren't going to get something to eat are we?" Elena asked.

Brooke turned to her and smiled. "Nope. We're going dress shopping."

"So, I'm going then?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. I may not be in the loop as much as I should, but I know that standing up the Original Witch would not be good." Brooke explained as they walked to the door.

"How did Stefan let us leave so easily?" Elena asked as they walked down the step.

"Stefan really wants me to get to know you. He wants me to see that you're nothing like Katherine."

"Do you think I'm anything like Katherine?"

"From what I can tell, no." Brooke told her, stopping next to the car. "But, I will tell you this. Hurt my brothers, and you will be wishing you were just as good at hiding as Katherine is."

"I would never hurt Damon and Stefan." Elena said in a stern voice.

"We'll see."

Brooke opened the passenger's side door and got in the car, with Elena getting in just a few seconds later.

"There are only one or two small dress shops in town," Elena explained, backing out of the driveway and heading down the street. "We can go out-of-town, to Richmond, but it's about an hour away."

"I'm pretty sure town will be good." Brooke said. "Besides, we need to stay in Mystic Falls, in case Damon or Stefan come looking for us. There is something in town to get something to eat right?" Brooke was pretty sure there was, but she just wanted to make sure.

Elena nodded. "The Mystic Grill."

"Good. And if worst comes to worst and we can't find anything, I'm sure I have a few dresses in my closest that will do." Brooke smiled at Elena as they took off to town.

* * *

_Who are you taking to the ball?_

Did his mother honestly think that he would be asking a girl to this ball. A ball that he didn't even want to attend in the first place.

Klaus stared into the mirror, at his siblings, as the tailor fixed up his suit.

Rebekah was in the middle of getting her nails done, her green dress hanging on the wall. Kol was staring at himself in the mirror, going on about how handsome he was - which made Klaus roll his eyes. Elijah was looking a different pairs of shoes and Finn was having his pants tailored.

Not one of them was talking, besides Kol and even that was to himself, which Klaus was grateful for. He was already angry at Rebekah for going after his doppelgänger and now his mother wanted him to bring someone to this ball.

He could invite Caroline. But, if he _did_ invite her, she would more than likely bring that mutt of hers, Tyler. Plus, the town was invited, meaning that she would probably get invited anyways.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

Klaus looked up in the mirror at Kol, who was now staring at him with a smirk on his face.

"None of your business Kol." Klaus growled at him.

"I was just asking brother." Kol shrugged as he popped down in one of the chairs. "You know, this is sad."

"What are you talking about?" Elijah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just look at us. All of us, very good-looking siblings, and not one of us has a date for this evening."

"How do you know none of us have a date?" Finn asked.

"Because Finn. You and I have been in a box for years, only getting out yesterday, so we obviously don't have dates - though give me a few hours and I could change that. And I'm pretty sure Elijah, Nik and Bekah don't have dates."

"What makes you think we don't have dates?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow as the manicurist walked out of the room.

"Because dear sister. Nik is Nik, that's enough said there, and Elijah, well, I just know that Elijah doesn't have a date - no offense brother."

While Klaus glared at Kol, Elijah just shook his head and rolled his eyes. He learned a long time ago to never take anything Kol says like that to heart.

"What about me?" Rebekah crossed her arms.

"You baby sister, as sad as it is to say, just can't get a date."

Rebekah glared at him. "You think I can't get a date."

"No," Kol shook his head. "I know you can't get a date."

"Kol.." Elijah tried to step in.

"Well, I bet I can have a date for the ball!" Rebekah stood up.

"I bet you can't." Kol smirked.

"You know what, I'm going to go find a date right now." Rebekah snapped at him, walking towards the door.

"Good luck sister! And remember, compelling a boy doesn't count!" Kol yelled after her.

The door slammed shut just as Ester walked into the room.

She looked around to see Klaus, who looked very annoyed, Elijah who was sitting in a chair rubbing his head, Finn who was standing there shaking his head and a very smug looking Kol sitting in a chair.

"Where's Rebekah?" Ester asked her sons.

"Oh, she's just gone to try to found something that is just as imaginary as a rainbow unicorn." Kol replied.

Ester gave her youngest son a confused look. "And what would that be?"

"A date." Kol smirked, and before his mother could replied, Kol looked at Klaus. "Speaking of dates Nik, who are you bringing this evening."

Klaus turned around and gave Kol a death glare.

_He will be daggered again within the next 24 hours._

* * *

It had been about two hours of looking at dress after dress until they both finally found ones that they liked.

Elena's was a beautiful ball gown that was black and brown with sparkles all over. While Brooke's was more of a flowy dress that was purple with a dark purple sparkles on the top.

After wearing ball gowns all your human life, you get tired of them.

The ride to town and the shopping trip was mostly Elena telling Brooke about her life. Her friends. Her family, who she lost which made Brooke's heart pain for her. Her interest. Her hobbies. Everything.

By the end of it, Brooke could really see, that if you took her brothers out of her life, she was nothing like Katherine, at all.

All in all, Elena was passing Brooke's test. Key word: _was._

Then again, Katherine was the same way. When it was just her and Brooke, it was fine. Put her brothers in the same room... It become a different story.

Brooke also told Elena a bit about her life. Both human and vampire. She told her how her mother died, her father hated her, how she became a vampire and how she traveled the world.

Of course, there was a lot, a nice few, things that Brooke never told her. She would save all that for another time. She still had to see how much Elena could be trusted.

With the bags back in Elena's car, they decided that now would be a good time to get something to eat, seen that it was almost eleven.

As they walked towards the Mystic Grill, Elena's phone started ringing.

She pulled it out and looked at the screen before putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey Care."

Elena stopped with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm here right now. Why?"

Brooke stopped and turned to look at Elena as her eyes narrowed.

"Wait Caroline - She hung up on me."

"Caroline. The baby vampire?" Brooke asked. "What did she want?" Sure, she could have easily of listened to the conversation, but she always found that very rude, unless necessary.

"She wants me to meet me at the Grill. Her and Bonnie both got invited to the ball tonight." Elena explained as the started walking again.

"So?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Caroline is very... dramatic. I love her, she is my best friend. But, she can just, over react to much sometimes."

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't just about the ball invite."

They were now at the entrance to the Grill, and Elena turned to look at Brooke.

"I should tell you before we go in, because Caroline is going to say something and I want you to hear it from me-"

"Elena. You go on in."

Elena looked at Brooke, who was now looking to her left, confused. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Brooke gave her a small smile. "You just go. Caroline is going to want to talk to you along anyways. I have... to check on something."

Before Elena could even say anything, Brooke turned to the left and started to walk away.

Elena was about to follow her when her phone went off again.

Rolling her eyes, knowing it was Caroline, Elena turned and walked in the Grill.

When Elena walked in the Grill, Brooke walked to the far left and down the ally way to see a tall dark figure standing there.

"Spying now are we?" She said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the brick wall.

"I know you're up to something Brooke." Damon crossed his arms as he walked towards her.

"Now you're acting like I'm the bad guy."

"Stop joking." Damon glared.

"I'm not joking." Brooke glared back. "What's up with you? Why are you so uptight? What happened to being the fun brother?"

"Elena can't go to the ball." Damon changed the subject.

"Who said anything about going to the ball?" Brooke said innocently.

"I know that you really went dress shopping. How stupid do you think I am?" Damon said. "You may have Stefan thinking that this is all about you wanting to know Elena, but not me."

"I don't understand why you two are so against her going tonight." Brooke took a few steps forward.

"And I don't understand why you won't just take our word for it and believe that she is nothing like Katherine." Damon shot back.

"Because. The last time you two fell in love with the same girl, all three of us got killed." Brooke narrowed her eyes at him. "I spent the morning with Elena and she is way different from Katherine."

"Well there you go. Now you know she isn't Katherine." Damon said. "Can we move on now?"

"Let me finished." Brooke said. "Katherine was the same way. When it was just me and her - besides the night she turned me - she was fine. Throw you and Stefan into the mix, and she was a different person."

Damon was silent as Brooke continued.

"I lost you both once because a girl came between you. And if that is the case here, then I will found out tonight and the moment I do, I'm leaving town."

Brooke turned and started walking back to the Grill when Damon's voice stopped her.

"Leaving? Why?"

"Because," Brook stopped but didn't turned around. "I already saw Katherine kill both my brothers. I'm not watching Elena do the same."

* * *

**Sorry I'm so late updating. I had to finish up an English project last night and never got a chance to update.**

**Now, I have something to say. I'm not one to bug for reviews, saying that if I get so many reviews then I will update, I don't do that. I update this story every Thursday no matter what.  
But, I would like to get just a bit more reviews. I want to know how you guys are liking this story so far. Anything you don't like, you love, or even if you just want to say hi. I would just love a few more reviews.**

**On a different note thank you for everyone who did review, added this story to your favorites and followed this story. THIS STORY NOW HAS 50 FOLLOWS ALREADY!**

**I hope to read your reviews and see what you think is going to happen :)**


	5. Gods And Monsters

_Gods And Monsters - Lana Del Rey._

_"In the land of gods and monsters, I was an angel. Living in the garden of evil,"_

* * *

Brooke sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror, running her hands over the soft silk of her dress.

She really didn't want to go to this ball. The last time she was at one, was her 18th birthday, and just look how well that turned out.

Sure, over the years she went to dances and parties, but she never went to a ball. And she never planned to go to one again. Until now.

And to make everything better, the ball was in her hometown. Where her party was.

Wonderful.

Brooke looked over her outfit one more time, trying to find a reason to stay home. But she couldn't.

Her purple, floor length dress looked even more beautiful on. Her make-up was well done and her hair was perfectly done in curls, pulled loosely back with a few curls fall around her face.

Yup. She looked flawless.

And she hated it.

Really, she didn't have to go. No one even knew about her, only her brother's and Elena. And maybe Caroline if Elena told her about Brooke, but she never actually met the girl.

After her and Damon's little talk in the alleyway, Brooke went for a walk in the woods, needing to just get away. She called Elena and came up with some stupid reason why she had to leave.

Speaking of Elena, Brooke didn't want to see her tonight at all.

Her talk with Damon made her think more about Elena and how she may be actually just like Katherine.

A part of Brooke really hoped that she was wrong and Elena was her own person and good to her brothers. After all, the had a nice morning together and she did seem like a good person.

But the other part knew that was bullshit and Elena was Katherine all over again.

The only difference between them, Katherine knew that she was playing her brothers. Hell, that was Katherine's plan. Elena, however, actually seemed like she was just confused.

And Brooke didn't know if that was an act or not.

Brooke shook her head as she walked away from the mirror and went to put on her shoes, a million and one reasons to not go tonight swimming around in her head.

But, regardless of all these reason, Brooke still put on her heels, stood up and made her way downstairs.

She told Damon that if she found out Elena was just like Katherine, then she was leaving town and never coming back.

Maybe it was better this way. She will find out just who Elena really is tonight and if she happens to be Katherine all over again, Brooke will pack up and leave. Before she gets to caught up in everything.

But, Brooke knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

Brooke reached the bottom of the stairs and started to make her way to the door when someone caught her eye.

"What are you still doing here?"

Damon shrugged. "I told Stefan to go on ahead and I would meet him there."

Brooke raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "You also didn't tell him that Elena is going tonight."

"Well, we need some drama to happen tonight."

"I have a feeling there will be plenty of drama tonight." Brooke said. "After all, we are going to a ball hosted by the Originals."

"Is that what took you so long?" Damon smirked. "Wanted to look good for the royalty of the vampire world."

"Debating on if I should go actually." Brooke sighed, making Damon frown.

"The last ball I went to was mine, and look how well that turned out." Brook explained. "Well, at least Katherine won't be there."

Damon was silent for a few minutes, then what he said next shocked Brooke.

"I think that night turned out pretty good. In the end."

"How?" Brooke frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"The three of us are here together, aren't we? Even after everything all of us have been through." Damon said seriously, then he smirked. "And plus, you didn't have to marry some smelly, old man after."

Brooke gave a small laugh, but didn't say anything. Mainly because she didn't know what to say. Damon wasn't one to say something deep. It was normally her or Stefan to take things seriously. Damon was more of the stand-back-and-make-a-sarcastic-comment type of person.

"Come on," Damon said, knowing Brooke wasn't going to say anything. "Stefan is wanting for us, we better get going. Plus, I want to see his face when Elena shows up."

And there it was. Anything came back to Elena.

Brooke nodded and started to follow Damon out the door when he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Brooke."

Brooke raised an eyebrow at him when she saw him hesitate. "Yeah?"

Damon then pulled her into a hug, which caught her off guard, but only for a second, then she hugged him back.

"I'm happy you're back." Damon told her pulling back. "I missed you baby sister."

Brooke smiled. "I missed you too big brother."

"And if you tell anyone about this I will deny it." Damon smirked and Brooke knew he was only joking, somewhat. "I'm the bad guy remember."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Well, you're a really bad bad guy."

Damon chuckled. "Come on, let's get this night over with. Plus, you have some Originals to meet."

* * *

For anyone else, walking into a breathtaking house in front of the whole town on your older brother's arm would be like social suicide.

But, Brooke could care less.

She was a one hundred and sixty-four year old vampire, she didn't care would anyone thought of her. Plus, no one in this town even knew who she was.

And walking into the ball with Damon on her arm just reminded her of her party, which didn't give her a good feeling anyways.

Brooke looked around the room at everyone dressed in beautiful gowns and suits. Seems like everyone tried to dress their very best for the ball, which made you see just how powerful the Originals really were. Not only did they have most vampire's wanting to impress them, they have humans too - and they don't even know who the Originals really are.

Brooke let Damon lead her over to where Stefan was standing, off to the side.

Obviously Elena hadn't showed up yet.

"Brooke. You look beautiful." Stefan smiled at his sister.

There's anything flashback.

"Thanks Stefan." Brooke smiled back. "Now where are the drinks. I need something to calm me down before I go insane."

Stefan was about to ask why she was so nervous when Damon cut him off.

"No drinking for you young lady." Damon told her.

"What? Why?" Brooke asked, confused. If Damon thought he could tell her want to do, he had another thing coming.

"Because you are only seventeen. You are underage."

"Okay. First off. I am eighteen, not seventeen. And actually, I am one hundred and sixty-four years old so I am anything but underage." She crossed her arms.

But Damon just shook his head.

"No. You are Stefan's twin sister who just got back from an exchange program in France." Damon smirked. "And don't say you are one hundred and sixty-four. Makes you sound really old."

Brooke glared at him and was about to ask what he was getting on with but Stefan beat her to it.

"Damon. What are you talking about?"

"Well, I just thought Brooke would like to be in the same classes as you and the gang, instead of a year ahead."

"Who says I'm going to school?" Brooke want to add that she may not even be here to go to school, but she didn't want Stefan to find out this way. It would break his heart to get his sister back then lose her again.

"I did. Now, let's go met some people from this wonderful town." Damon nodded at Stefan before dragging Brooke off.

Stefan shook his head at his brother and sister.

If Damon didn't be careful, Brooke was going to kill him.

And after what seemed like a lifetime, but was only about half an hour, Brooke _did_ want to kill Damon.

She thought he was just going to introduce her to the mayor - which he did and Brooke liked meeting her because she didn't have to pretend to be a seventeen year old school girl seen Mrs. Lockwood knew about vampires and the works - plus some other important people.

But no, he had to introduce her to the whole god damn town.

Though, after talking to a few people, Brooke knew that he was only doing it to get her mind off the whole ball idea.

Which didn't really work.

There was a few people who Brooke met and she couldn't help but think that she almost had to marry their however many great-grandfather, which made her shiver at the thought.

"Sheriff Forbes." Damon called, walking up to a women dressed in a uniform with short blond hair and Brooke remembered from what her brothers told her that she was Caroline's mother - and she knew about vampires which was a plus.

"Damon." She nodded, walking towards them. She never noticed Brooke yet.

"Couldn't find the right dress Liz?" Damon smirked.

"I'm just stopping by. I have to get back to work in a few."

"You mean you wanted to check up on the big bad Originals and make sure everyone was "in good hands" if you would."

Sheriff Forbes just shook her head and it was then that she noticed Brooke.

"Who's this?" She asked, skeptical.

And Brooke didn't blame her. She was the Sheriff in a town full of vampires, witches and werewolves. Brooke was surprised that she wasn't grey yet.

"Liz, I would like you to met my baby sister, Brooklyn."

"Brooke." Brooke corrected him, shaking hands with Liz.

Damon had introduced her as Brooklyn all night, and she was getting really pissed off.

"So you're a-"

"Vampire?" Brooke gave a small smile. "Yes, I am."

"But don't worry Sheriff." Damon still had that stupid smirk on his face. "She is a good little vampire. And if not, I'll keep her in line."

Brook rolled her eyes as Liz raised her eyebrow at Damon.

Liz then shook her head. "Well, I better get back to the office." She looked at Brooke. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"You as well." Brooke smiled.

"Damon." She nodded to Damon.

"Sheriff." Damon nodded back.

With that, Liz turned around and walked away.

"Well," Brooke broke the silence after a few moments. "You must get in some lot of trouble to know the Sheriff that well." She joked, but Damon didn't answer.

"Damon?" Brooke asked confused, turning to look at him, but saw that he was look towards the door.

When Brooke looked, she saw Elena walking in the door, dressing in the beautiful brown and gold dressed that she bought.

Brooke did have to say, she looked amazing. But, Damon was staring at her like she was the only girl in the room. Which wouldn't be so bad, but when Brooke look at Stefan, she found him looking at Elena the same way.

"Of course." Brooke mumbled, rolling her eyes, and she wasn't one bit surprised when Damon didn't even move.

Brooke just decided to walk away, before she hit something. Or him.

_Screw Damon._ Brooke thought as she walked towards the bar. _I need a god damn drink._

* * *

Klaus glared at everyone from his spot at the bar.

If he was going to make it through the next few hours, he was going to need a number of drinks.

He hated balls. They were only good if you were look for something nice to eat, and with the promise he had to make his mother about not harming anyone in town, Klaus was beyond pissed.

Plus, balls only reminded him about Brooklyn. And he hated being reminded of Brooklyn because thinking about her made him feel weak. And he hated feeling weak.

"Niklaus."

Klaus looked towards his left and saw Elijah walking towards him.

"Elijah." He turned back towards his drink and downed it.

"I see you're making the best of tonight." Elijah commented.

"If I am going to make it through this _ball_, then I'm going to need a number of drinks." Klaus told him as the bartender filled his glass again. "Besides, I am going to dagger Kol by the end of the night."

Elijah just sighed and shook his head. Klaus may be able to fool everyone else, but Elijah knew why he was acting like this.

But still, he didn't say anything about Brooklyn Salvatore. Klaus was in a bad mood already - no thanks to the ball and Kol - Elijah didn't want to make it worse.

"I did come see you for a reason." Elijah told him.

"What? Didn't want to just spend time with your brother." Klaus grumbled.

Elijah just ignored him. "Mother would like to have the family get together for a dance in a few moments."

"Yes," Klaus finished off his drink, before slamming the glass down on the bar. "Because we are the picture perfect family."

"Niklaus," Elijah narrowed his eyes at him. "Just do this for mother. I know you don't trust her yet, neither do I. But, she may be trying to make this work."

"Yes well, I will be on my best behavior," Klaus said sarcastically, not looked at Elijah.

Elijah sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to make him feel any better. "I will come find you when it's time."

He didn't even wait to see if his brother would actually say anything, Elijah just turned and walked away.

Klaus sighed as he turned back around to look out at the sea of people.

He saw Caroline, wearing a beautiful blue dress, standing around talking and laughing with some people.

He didn't even brother to give her an invite. He was right after all, she came anyways.

Because his mother had to invite the whole town.

Then, Klaus saw the Salvatore brothers, standing next to Elena - who didn't look to happy - acting like her bodyguards.

Klaus just rolled his eyes at them. The whole lot of them were acting like children.

A very small part of him wished that Elena would just pick a brother already. He knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of the Petrova 'charm'.

But, that part of him was very, very small. He could care less.

It almost wasn't even there.

Klaus sighed, closing his eyes as he turned around to face the bar.

He hated balls. And parties. And Kol.

"Can I have a Gin and Tonic please?"

Klaus eyes snapped opened.

He wasn't sure if it was because of all the drinks, or because he had been thinking about her a lot lately. But, he was sure that was Brooklyn Salvatore's voice.

Klaus looked down the bar and saw a gorgeous young lady in a beautiful floor length purple dress. Her dark hair in curls and lightly pulled back, some strands falling out. She had her eyes closed as she downed the drink, but when she opened them, he saw the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen.

Klaus just stood there, staring at Brooklyn as she got anything drink.

A million different questions were running through his head at once. How was she here? When did she turn? She still looked the same age as when he met her, so it had to have been around the same time as her brothers. Her brothers. Did they know about her all along? And if they did, how come they never talked about her? What had she been doing over the years? She obviously got out of town, but did she see the world?

Klaus just wanted to run over there and ask her all these questions. He wanted to sit and talk to her, he wanted to dance with her. He missed the feeling of have her in his arms.

And all these feelings scared the hell out of him.

Klaus had never felt like this before. He never cared about anyone but himself. Hell, he daggered his brothers and sister.

After a few moments, of just staring at her, he snapped out of it.

This is Klaus. The big bad hybrid. He was careless, impulsive, manipulative. He wasn't some... _love-sick puppy._ Even though he knew that he was not in love. Klaus Mikaelson does not love anyone.

Still, he decided that he should make his presence known to this dark hair beauty.

He didn't know how she was here, though he knew she was a vampire. He didn't know why the Salvatore's never said anything about her before.

But, he did knew, Brooke had no idea who 'Nik' really was.

Smirking, Klaus walked over to Brooke's side, kind of disappointed when she didn't turn to look at him but he pushed that feeling away as fast as it came.

Just as Brooke closed her eyes to down anything drink, Klaus spoke.

"Did I not tell you someday our paths would cross."

Brooke's eyes snapped opened and she turned her head to look at him. Her bright blue eyes meeting his.

"Nik." She breathed, making Klaus smirk bigger.

"Hello love."

All the years she spent looking for him. Out of all the places she has been. She couldn't find him anywhere. It was like he walked off the earth. Then again, it's hard to look for someone when all you have is a first name and what they looked like one night in 1864.

She wanted so badly to find him. To tell him thank-you. Thank him for helping her see how much of the world she had been missing. How beautiful everything was. How much was waiting for her outside of this small town.

And maybe, just many, a small part of her wanted to find him in hopes that they would stay together and something more would form. But, that part was very small, and lived a long time ago.

Out of all the places in the world, out of all the times they could meet again. It was back in Mystic Falls. At a ball.

And Brooke had to say, he still looked just as good as that day 146 years ago. But, of course he never changed. The only different think was probably his hair. Still light-brown but wasn't nearly as long, but you could still see it's curl's.

Everything else was the same. His was still 5'11, making Brooke have to pretty much look up at him. His pearl-white skin still looked as soft and flawless as ever. And his eyes. His light blue eyes where even more beautiful in person.

But, there was something different about them. There was something behind them that Brook couldn't place. Almost like, being back in Mystic Falls made him feel more... at home. But, there was also danger behind him. Almost like a warning the Brooke should just turn and run.

Brooke shook her head, then looked back at him. This time with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

Out of all the thinks she thought she'd say to him when they met again, that was not one of them. However, she was at such a lose for words that she couldn't think of anything else.

"Love, that is a question I should be asking you." Klaus told her, still smirking. "After all you are in my house."

Brooke looked at him, confused for a moment. There were a million and one thoughts going around inside her head and it took her a while to realize what he was saying. But when she did, her eyes went wide again.

"You're a Mikaelson?!" She asked in disbelief.

She danced, with a Mikaelson, when she was human, and made it away in one piece. No bite mark, or loss of blood in any form. Nothing.

Her mind started to work over time to try to figure out which Mikaelson he was. She went back to all the things her brothers told her about the Mikaelson's, but she couldn't place him.

Klaus nodded, giving her a dimple smile. Then, to her surprise, he took her hand and give it a soft kiss before looking up at her through his long blond lashes.

"Klaus Mikaelson." He introduced himself, and Brooke's face fell.

She danced, with a Mikaelson, when she was human, and made it away in one piece. And to make it worse. That Mikaelson was _Klaus_. The Original Hybrid.

How? How could her Nik, the man he told her to live her life, who danced with her, who made her actually feel safe - something at the time only her brothers could do - be Klaus Mikaelson?

If he brothers knew...

"Klaus!" Brooke pulled her hand out of his, looking up at him is shock and disbelief.

But, Klaus just smirked. "Niklaus actually. But Klaus is the name I am always called." Then, with a more serious look, he added. "No on calls me Niklaus." _It was the name my father gave me._

Brooke turned away from him, she looked like she was trying to make sense out of everything that just happened a few minutes ago.

Klaus stared at her, wondering what was going on in that mind of hers. He never could read her have good. Not even when she was human. Klaus guessed that it had something to do with the way her father treated her.

And he knew all to well about being treated poorly by your father.

Still, Klaus took this time to actually _look_ at this Brooklyn Salvatore for the first time. The vampire Brooklyn.

And just look any other vampire, she looked the same as the day she was turned - which by the looks of it, couldn't have been more then a few days after he met her.

But, at the same time, she did look _older. _Comfortable. Happy.

Klaus guessed that being a vampire made her realize who she really was. And like he guessed, she found out that she wasn't really that little, shy girl who did everything someone told her.

And, for some reason, Klaus wanted to found out who Brooklyn really was. He wanted to get to know her. Know where she had been. What she had done over the years. He wanted to meet the really Brooklyn.

Then, suddenly, she looked at him, glaring, and she turned and walked out of the ballroom, out towards the courtyard.

Klaus didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should follow her or not.

Then again, he didn't know why he cared so much. She was only a baby vampire compared to him.

But still, he wanted to know why she walked away from him, and why she had the nerve to walk away from him.

Plus, it was a chance for him to get out of this bloody ball room.

In the end, Klaus started to make his way to the garden. He wasn't sure way, but he felt like he should go talk to Brooklyn, to figure out what was wrong.

And he wasn't sure way. He didn't like all these feelings he had been feeling lately. They were making him feel weak, and if talking to Brooklyn Salvatore got rid of those feelings, then that's what he was going to do.

However, unknowing to Klaus, his mother had watched him and Brook the whole time from on top of the stairs.

Esther stood there, holding onto the railing as she watched and listened to the conversation between Brooke Salvatore and her son.

She smiled as she watched them stare at each other, and even though the conversation was anything but friendly, she knew it was a start.

It was a step in the right direction.

She didn't want to rush anything, but she hoped that they would trust each other sooner rather than later.

Esther frowned as she thought of this.

She knew that _they_ could come any time now, and she needed Brooklyn and her son to have a better relationship then they did now for her plan to work.

Just as Klaus went through the doorway, Finn walked up to his mother.

"Mother. Would you like me to get the family together?" He asked, standing a few steps behind Esther.

"Not yet," Esther replied, still staring at the doorway Klaus just went through, a small smile on her face. "Not just yet."

* * *

**Sorry for the very long wait, but I am out of school now so updates will/should be every Thursday.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, Brooke and Klaus talk way more next chapter. Don't worry!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/fav/followed this story. I'm so glad you all like it so far, and just wait until you see what is to come!**

**Love you all to the moon and back, xox :)**


End file.
